The Fatebound
Drink of the Night The Bloody Bandito Announcements * Shirts * Checkout the Stream of Many Eyes Sponsor(s) Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) The Story * The party is moving along in the carts that are transporting casks of wine * Jingles was looking over the ledgers * The night passes, Hyllenae and Trixie took watch. Trixie is watching Dawnash cautiously since he got pretty angry, but he refuses to interact with anyone * Dawnash addresses Jorgen that he will scout up further to make sure there are no bandits in the woods. Jorgen opens another flask of whiskey. Dawnash then walks away into the woods * Hyllenae is reading the history book she got from Jingles * Jingles is practicing casting spells more subtly * Everyone is in the wagon, except Camille, who is walking alongside the cart. This is day 4 when everyone comes back. * Dawnash, while in the woods, looks for Angel's breath * Jingles addresses the party about the ledgers he found in one of the chest. The papers have some information about what was going on. ** The first document is a letter, tax collectors have been going town to town, specifically, Waterdale and Newriver. ** Waterdale is run by Mayor Cobblepot. Waterdale was amenable to the new taxes, not confrontational about it. Burgermeister Lord Gustav runs Newriver, who was not as happy about the taxes and talked with the magistrate about what happens to those who don't agree with the tax plan ** Document 2, ledger for taxes from Waterdale where most is about 40-50 gp, where the Mayor has something about 4000 gold listed there. ** Document 3, Newriver taxes around 10 gp. Highest is for the farmer's guild at about 200 gp. * The party wonders why the Mayor is paying so much. * Amalthea and Dawnash argue about the time it took to kill the bandit. Dawnash says says that he doesn't know who he is traveling with now. Trixie says that they worry about him in that sense as well. The party is concerned about what the bandit was doing and Dawnash's eagerness to kill him, which he disagrees with. They wonder who the "He" the bandit talked about was that could make a man take his life. ** Amalthea is concerned about how quickly Dawnash was judging someone. Dawnash calls Amalthea out for not having his back. She says she hit a large orc with a crowbar(she means troll, Ando), but he says that she was trying to talk to the bandit as though he was a friend * Jorgen opens the flap and asks what is going on. Jingles informs him of the two towns having problems. They passed Newriver about 2 days ago, and they will be passing Waterdale soon. Jorgen asks he he needs to be concerned. Dawnash storms off again saying that he needs to worry about them. * Hyllenae goes after Dawnash. Dawnash finds Angel's Breath and begins deeply inhale it to calm his nerves. He asks Hyllenae what she wants. He doesn't know who he is traveling with anymore, and whether she does. She says that she questions it and how she should prevent herself as a paladin, but believes that they have, ultimately, done good. Dawnash doesn't know if he can continue traveling with the party anymore if they are going to have problems trying to broker peace with criminals. * Dawnash offers Hyllenae some of the Angel's Breath to help soothe her nerves, and it reminds her of her mother, who was a healer, causing her to shed a tear * Trixie and Amalthea discuss Dawnash being very self-righteous now and how they both did things in their pasts * Jingles goes up to the front with Jorgen and tries to cast Dancing Lights without using a verbal component, and needs to roll on the spell surge table. He gets a feeling like he is about to go over a drop on a roller coaster. * He talks about the cities, learning that the Bugermeister has more to do than a Mayor, and informs Jorgen of the problems that they had with the tax collectors. He mentions the letter and Jorgen asks to see the papers. Jingles says that he doesn't have them with him, but is lying. * Jorgen asks Jingles for the flask back. He realizes that there is not too much left. He gives Jingles the reigns and tries to grab a new bottle. Jingles doesn't drive well. The flask is filled with wine. Jingles begins to jump off the cart, but hovers in the air off. He stops himself to the side then get into the back cart * Dawnash wonders what made Jingles like this * Amalthea talks about being a bit of a bad person when she was younger, money laundering and the like. She says the Dawnash went overboard and it is her duty as a friend to reign him in. He says that when someone hurts her, he can't be in line * The party has been together about 3 months now, but decided somewhere that the others were people worth traveling beside. Jingles asks everyone to look at the others and ask them to see if there is anything that they wouldn't do to help or save the others, and they seem to have an affirmation of that sentiment. Jingles says that they should keep that as their focus, they may disagree, but they need to at least understand each other. Dawnash just wants trust and honesty, to know who people are, he assumed he did, but he was wrong, which was not bad, but he needs to learn. * Dawnash says he wants to go to Masthead and give the king information about what is going on. Hyllenae says that they could split up and she and Dawnash could go to Masthead and the others could go to Quintessa. Trixie says that she is allergic to a tree in Masthead, which is why she didn't want to go. Dawnash says he can make her some salves to help * Dawnash talks to Jorgen about what is being carried, and it is all three carts of wine. Dawnash asks if they need to check the product, since the rumbling from Jingles' driving maybe affect it like a soufflé. Jorgen gets what he is getting at and motions to the large cask which has already been tapped. He pours two glasses while Dawnash is driving. The glasses get poured and they both drink it, and it is good * Jorgen asks if he can trust them, Dawnash says that he will be safe and they will handle what comes * Dawnash goes back to the party and says that they do not know him, he has not spoken about where he comes from. He tells them that the reason he has the blindfold is that he does not wish to forget until he fixes something. Jingles thought he was really blind. He asks to allow his secrets to remain his for a time more * Amalthea wonders why he wants to know everything about them, but holds so many secrets of his own. The rest of the party agrees that it is fine that they all have their secrets and know that they are good people who will do what they need to to help * The fifth day comes as they get towards Cephalon * There is a smell of mud in the air, along with cow dung and fire. The wagon pulls over to the stables * Dawnash suggests getting some food and seeing if there is any way to get information on Wester and he wants to go to the market and get a copper wire for his lute. Dawnash suggests to Jorgen that they take about 6 hours in town, as they have some things that they want to deal with. * Jorgen pays the party for the time thus far, 50 gp a person. Dawnash sends Skeet over to Trixie * Dawnash says that he has an errand in the market, if anyone wants to come with him. The party decides to jsut go to the market together * The people seem accustomed to tough times, there is shouting trying to get people to their stalls * Dawnash says to the shopkeep that he is looking for a copper wire to replace his G-string, he gets one that was made by dwarves. Dawnash watches to learn how to replace his own strings * Amalthea considers buying an instrument. Hyllenae sees one that seems like a mix between a Lyre and a Harp. Amalthea gets a small drum and a wooden flute. * Trixie wants to exchange some money since they have mostly gold. They decide to play a tune on the way * They try to see if they get any tips on the way. They get a small amount. They get to the bank of the city and see a symbol that looks like a closed eye, they recognize it as being associated with the Coven of the Threads. * The bank is about two stories tall with wrought iron gates and a portcullis * The party approaches the front desk. Jingles pretends to be a local. Jingles wants to convert 300 gold, Trixie does 200, Amalthea does 150, Dawnash tries 268 then does 260, Hyllenae does 200 * Trixie thinks they could changes Mugsy. Amalthea suggests dungarees, and Guillermo wonders if Mugsy has nipples * They enter a shop and Jingles enjoys the scent and takes a mental note to make a new scent later. The woman in there says that they are the fate bound. She says she will start with Jingles and magically pulls him in. She offers him tea. She tells him that he has a "grand destiny, a terribly grand destiny", she begins shuffling cards. Jingles casts Detect Magic from his ring and the who place lights up, the woman laughs and keeps shuffling, flipping over: The Eye, The Cleaver, Shackles * The woman says he does not have an open mind, and he says he hasn't had his skepticism dealt with. She flips one more card, but doesn't say what it is * Dawnash is beckoned in. Then woman grabs his hand and looks at it. She looks at him closely. She wonders why he wears it when he is not blind. She picks up the cards. Spider, The Mother, The Child. He asks if she can talk to her, she cannot, she cannot pierce the veil. She goes around and sniffs some bottles, and then produces a small blade and places it on the table, asking if it is familiar to him. She says "Rillix", this is the name of someone who died long ago. She says that he has seen horrors, he says that he sees them everyday, that is why he has the blindfold. She asks what he will do to overcome that. She offers him tea, it tastes a bit medicinal, like the flower he picked before. She snaps her fingers, everyone blinks at the same time and Dawnash is in front of the party outside. He looks towards the tent, slackjawed. * She asks if Trixie or Amalthea wishes to enter. Hyllenae's fate has already been decided by a higher entity. Amalthea goes in. The woman mentions a flame, a spark rekindled, that love has dwindled, then takes the cards again: the Dragon, The Skull, the Heart. Amalthea says that they are her past, the woman asks if they can be her future, Amalthea says that that is what she is to tell her. The woman says that perhaps her past has come to the present. Amalthea says that she thought she would get answers, not more questions. The woman says she can see only a few things, only what is laid out before her, and that the future relies on many things. That is all she has for her. She takes her hand and leads her out, but as she exists, she notices it is Camille holding her hand * Jingles realizes that she has the ability to dig into the past more than one might reveal * Trixie enters next. She holds her hands and asks what the gloves are. The woman grabs her hands and tells her to sit then tosses to deck into the air and three are caught in the air: a castle, daggers, the moon. She asks what Trixie is running from, she says bandits, but the woman more strongly indicates "what are *you* running from?" she says that she keeps dark secrets from her friend. She tells Trixie that she holds a cursed item in her hands, she asks if it will cause trouble. Her next blink and she is outside the tent * Jingles goes up to the tent and pulls it open, seeing it is empty, he yells into the void, asking what the last card was * Hyllenae kneels down in prayer asking for any help that can be given to find Wilhelm Wester * Dawnash says that she was a fraud, Jingles says that he ran with people like that, ones who take advantage of people looking for answers. Amalthea says that they know she was real, she didn't have answer though * A man comes up to Hyllenae asking if she is looking for Wester, he says that he was arrested for evading taxes * They pick Mugsy up some overalls, and a small straw hat. Jingles puts a piece of straw in Mugsy's mouth, hooking it behind a tooth * They head towards a building that is marking as holding the sheriff, Hyllenae approaches and asks about Wester. They find out that he was taken to Masthead. Hyllenae wonders why the people are not kept here, but it seems to be the will of the king/those in Masthead. He mentions strange creatures, which the party find a bit odd. The party decides to go to Galentia * Jingles wants to look for pieces to make his kaleidoscope extend. Dawnash buys some health potions. Hyllenae is going book shopping, Jingles goes with her. She is looking for history books. She buys a large history book for 1 gold. Trixie is looking for a book on magic items or talking swords. Hyllenae's book is from thousands of years ago to about 15 years ago Characters * Mayor Cobblepot - leader of Waterdale * Burgermeister Lord Gustav - leader of Newriver Quotations "I may be blind, but I can see the truth." Dawnash, Episode 16 @ 39:15 "In any relationship, Dawnash, communication is key. What you hold inside you, what you allow to fester can build up, much like badly fermented wine: sits there on the shelf, forgotten, perhaps it opens up on its own and spews all of the contents, its ill forgotten contents, everywhere and everyone has to clean up the mess." Jorgen, Episode 16 @ 1:43:06 "Oh, you know that flattery will work." Dawnash, Episode 16 @ 2:30:50 "Was his tongue silver and his gaze deep?" Guillermo, Episode 16 @ 2:48:30